brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/24 August 2017
06:12 Hi 06:17 GELLO 06:17 I'm not deaf you know 06:18 I accidently pressed the caps 06:18 I wannted to write it like this "gello" ignoring the caps 06:19 lol 06:20 How're you? 06:21 i am fine 06:21 you? 06:21 Great thanks 06:22 I found out today that I passed my GCSE PE exam 06:22 congrats 06:23 Thanks 06:23 yw 06:31 btw finnished 6 pages for the second issue of my comics once I done the rest I will do the final edits 06:19 lol 06:20 How're you? 06:21 i am fine 06:21 you? 06:21 Great thanks 06:22 I found out today that I passed my GCSE PE exam 06:22 congrats 06:23 Thanks 06:23 yw 06:31 btw finnished 6 pages for the second issue of my comics once I done the rest I will do the final edits 06:36 cool 06:40 CNN's Instagram were showing some of the west wing of the White House's rennovations 06:40 It looks decent 06:40 k 06:40 So Big Ben is not the only centuries old landmark being worked on :p 06:41 I can understand why they switched it off though, the bongs are way too loud for people to be up there when it goes off 06:41 It's as loud as a shotgun 06:43 Btw, do you use Google Earth? 06:45 the online version only 06:45 the google maps one I mean 06:45 Ah, the download version has changed 06:47 In some ways, it is better, but I went somewhere and the images seemed older than the ones I looked at earlier 06:47 brb, dinner 07:09 Hello :) 07:18 Back 07:18 Sorry if afk, trying to do something with my PC 07:22 Thats fine by me :) 07:22 How are you 07:29 gello 07:29 Hello 07:29 sorry for beign afk Practicing Dance of THorns on my piano 07:30 Fine by me, im playing Skyrim 07:30 Cool 07:30 I am just going on the chat, currently. 07:30 :) 07:31 Hi guys 07:31 How're you? 07:30 Fine by me, im playing Skyrim 07:30 Cool 07:30 I am just going on the chat, currently. 07:30 :) 07:31 Hi guys 07:31 How're you? 07:33 - 07:33 do you guys own any Brickheadz? 07:33 no 07:34 Darn 07:34 I don't collect LEGO anymore 07:34 I might buy both Jack Sparrow and Captain Salazaar 07:35 They are constructable figures, like mixels aren't they? 07:36 Yeah, everytime I get paid, I buy a Lego Set or a Lego Ciollectable 07:41 same here, problem is that they are really expensive here so I am thinking twice before buying 07:42 Where abouts in the world are you? 07:42 I am in the United States of America 07:43 i am in israel 07:43 Oh I am from the UK 07:44 So am I @Petey 07:44 oh excellent :) 07:50 quite the diverse little chat we have tonight 07:51 Yea 07:54 yeah 07:58 Well it's nice to see people on chat for once :p 07:58 yeah xd 07:59 Oh I agree! My passions are Lego, Disney and Video Gaming!! 08:04 wb 08:06 wb 08:16 I will probably be uploading to YouTube tomorrow 08:17 me next week 08:17 How to connect the Commodore 64 to an old analogue TV, next week I will show how to connect it to a modern digital TV 08:17 k 08:18 I wasnt able to watch you vids in the past few days I was very busy 08:18 it's fine 08:18 btw yesterday was the best day of my channel since may xd 08:19 cool 08:19 correction last week 08:25 i am starting making it today but might finnish it next wek 08:30 cool 08:35 gtg, bye 08:35 bye 08:35 Have you still got your Content Mod rights? 08:37 Dadaw? 08:38 Well i have to go, if you do then keep them for another week, then i'll be back to usual 2017 08 24